


Infanzia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [40]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].May è una bambina spensierata, nonostante sia la figlia di Goku.Ispirata alla canzone Io canto di Laura Pausini. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VR4wG2_2XiI





	Infanzia

Infanzia  
  


Chichi passò la spazzola sui capelli mori della figlia, sciogliendole le ciocche larghe quattro dita, facendole ricadere i capelli in un caschetto.

“Voglio cantare, sempre cantare” canticchiò la bambina. Si alzò dalla sedia e si mise a correre, fino alla finestra. La madre sospirò raggiungendola.

“Se non stai ferma non ti posso sistemare” la rimproverò. La bambina si alzò sulle punte e sgranò gli occhi. Osservò un’aquila volare sopra una delle montagne.

“Mamma, cadrà la neve quest’anno?” domandò. La madre le chiuse i bottoni in legno del kimono.

“Può essere” rispose Chichi. Finì di pettinare la piccola che allungò le mani fuori dalla finestra, sentendo l’aria gelida sfiorarle le dita.

“Verrà di nuovo il nonnino di papà? Quello con il cerchietto dorato sulla testa? Mi piacerebbe venisse quando nevica” sussurrò. Abbassò le mani e si voltò verso la madre.

“E’ poco probabile. Tuo padre non può sempre ignorare le regole dell’aldilà. Vedrai che verrà Nonno Yuma, però” ribatté la madre.

“Neve, neve, scende la neve” canticchiò la piccola. Chichi le mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e sospirò.

“Aspettami qui. Preparò il caffè per Gohan e poi vediamo come sono andati i tuoi compiti” disse. La bambina rimise i talloni a terra ed annuì.

“Va bene” disse. Guardò la madre dirigersi verso la porta della camera, si girò verso la propria scrivania e le corse incontro. Aprì il primo cassetto e ne tirò fuori un quaderno, c’erano disegnati una serie di gattini. Lo appoggiò sul tavolo, accanto a una pila di libri. Girò su se stessa, si strinse la cintura alla vita e si mise a correre nella stanza. Correva avanti ed indietro, passando accanto all’armadio, tenendo le braccia aperte. Sentì i passi della madre avvicinarsi e si sedette nelle sua sedia, facendola ondeggiare. La donna entrò, le raddrizzò la sedia e si sporse, guardando il quaderno. Lo aprì e sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“E’ tutto scarabocchiato. Una buona calligrafia è la prima …”. Iniziò a rimproverarla la madre. May si nascose sotto la scrivania, gattonò fino alla finestra e saltò fuori. Continuò a gattonare, sporcandosi di fango i vestiti all’altezza delle ginocchia, si alzò in piedi e si mise a correre. Sentì l’aura di suo padre e sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi nere. L’eroe della Terra atterrò davanti alla casa, tra due alberi, vedeva il fumo del camino alzarsi da sopra la propria dimora.

“Papà! Papà!” chiamò la bambina, correndogli incontro. Goku sorrise, si piegò in avanti e prese la piccola in braccio. Se la mise sulla testa e lei batté le mani, ridacchiando.

“Voliamo al mare?” chiese. Il genitore le strinse le gambe e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo coperto dalle fronde degli alberi.

“Magari dopo mangiato. Andiamo a trovare il Genio” propose.

“Promesso?” chiese May. Il padre avanzò e la piccola spostò il capo evitando i rami degli alberi.

“Promesso. Magari troviamo anche gli altri” le rispose.

“May! I compiti!” si sentì Chichi sbraitare dall’abitazione. Padre e figlia ridacchiarono.

 


End file.
